


Big Softie (The Great Grampneto Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Grandpas, M/M, Mutant Identity Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik and Charles have a chat about the possibility one of their grandchildren might not be a mutant.





	Big Softie (The Great Grampneto Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> This is a remix of Chapter 15 from Dribbles :)

The issue of Luna being a mutant or not wasn’t brought up again for several years. They all occasionally think and ponder on how strange it is that she hasn’t presented any mutations yet, when her parents and cousins all presented at such young ages, but everyone in the family is careful to not have such conversations in front of her. Luna is self conscious enough as it is about being different from her friends and cousins. When it does get explicitly brought up again, as she nears her twelfth birthday, Charles is careful to have the conversation with only Erik and to make sure there are no prying ears nearby. 

“Luna’s just about getting to that age when most mutants present, you know,” Charles says carefully sat across from Erik while they sip tea and play chess. “Average mutants, at least, without her pedigree.”

Erik glances up at him dubiously. “Yes. Is there a reason you’re bringing this up now of all times, Charles?”

“I was just remembering the time you told Pietro that you would be okay with Luna being human,” Charles explains. “Every passing day she doesn’t present… well, we take a step closer to needing to accept that as a truth and not just a possibility.”

“And you’re afraid I’ll throw a fit and disown her,” Erik says, as plainly as though he were stating a fact. “Same as Pietro was.”

Charles sighs. Perhaps this wasn’t the best way to go about this, to be fair. He should have known Erik would get defensive. But no matter how much Erik has mellowed with age, Charles would much rather take extra precautions in matters where their grandchildren are involved. He just wishes it didn’t have to come at the expense of causing friction between him and Erik. “I just want to be perfectly clear where we stand, darling. I know things have changed, but this would be a big deal. Even I can acknowledge that much.” 

“I said what I said, Charles. And I’m not in the habit of telling lies for the sake of other people’s feelings,” Erik insists. “Luna is my family and I love my family with my everything, regardless of the details. Magda was human and I loved her as much as I do you. The world has done a good enough job at painting me as some cartoonish sort of villain. I don’t need you joining in on it as well.” 

“Of course, Erik. Of course. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed the worst of you,” Charles agrees. 

He reaches forward to take Erik’s hands in his, giving them a light squeeze and hoping Erik will accept his not quite apology. Erik sits there a long moment, quiet, and Charles wonders if this will lead to another of their fiery arguments. Even in the relative peace they have between them, there are always moments of strife between them. It seems almost impossible to avoid between the two of them. But no, after his moment of silent reflection, Erik squeezes Charles’ hand in return and leans forward to kiss him. 

“I know you worry. I worry, too. But please, have a bit of faith in me. I’m not a complete and total monster,” Erik insists. 

“I know. I’m married to you, aren’t I?” Charles chuckles. “I know you’re actually just a big hearted softie.” 

Erik snorts softly. “Perhaps. We’ll keep that between us two and Luna, though.” 

“The truth will come out eventually, darling.” 


End file.
